


哥系列

by haitianyueye



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [kyojae/syungjin]哥 series[교재/셩진]형 시리즈原作：sodiff (http://blog.naver.com/livesh1127)翻译：海天月夜（http://weibo.com/haitianyueye）连载地址：http://librata.lofter.com





	1. 哥系列 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [형 시리즈](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449840) by sodiff. 



> （前言写于2015年9月12日）
> 
> 写在开头：这文是个人很喜欢的SJ真身文，因为文中很多心理描写和其他外部描写跟我想的不谋而合。不过突然想要这篇文的翻译授权也是这次追完亚巡首尔安可那场第一天的SJ的关系。8月23号那天唱到JAM时哥哥们排成一排跳舞，站在我这边倒数第二的（译者当时在8区靠近7区的栏杆旁边）junjin本来是向着另一边跳的，结果突然转过身面向我们这边也就是正对着他后面的Andy，然后两个忙内面对面地跳，而这时站在jinnie前面的申彗星也突然转过了身，而且还是满面笑容的（因为四爷的表情正对着我这边），估计是本想跟他的鸟宝宝一起面对面地嗨，结果转过身看到的却是jinnie背对着自己跟Andy嗨，当时那个表情就唰地一变啊，还伸了下手又收回来，然后再次转回去继续跳。因为首尔场不让拍照，译者当时虽然在包里放了单反但终究没拿出来，可惜好像没看到有从我那个角度拍的JAM的饭拍，当时四爷的表情瞬变得真是令我虎躯一震，即使过了这么些日子其他细节记不大清了也仍然记得当时那个表情，译者感觉都能听到无形的咆哮了（够）。DVD也是录的24号那场，而那天的JAM没有这个小插曲，所以这个场景估计真的只能留在脑海里了。
> 
> 不过从韩国回来后就突然想翻译这篇哥系列了，因为是真身文，而且是以心理描写为主，里面也穿插了些现实中的梗。然后虽然也有一些肉，但H中和H后的心境都是推动剧情发展的推动剂。不过鉴于毕竟还是肉，未成年或者心理未成年者请自觉回避→说了跟没说一样。

\--  
1.

 

叮铃铃铃铃.....

 

因为嫌麻烦而设置为基本铃声的手机突兀地响了起来，安静的家瞬间被手机铃声满满地充斥。jin也随着填满了原本静谧的屋子的噪音猛地站了起来。

 

要不要挂掉电话。

还是拒接来电。

 

jin看着欢快地奏响着铃声的手机嘀咕。

 

叮铃铃铃。

接连数次催促般欢快响起的铃声，无力地渐弱了下去。jin用大手拿起手机小心翼翼地翻了过来。

不看也知道来电人是谁。其实就这样无视掉也没关系。

 

早上一般不会有电话打进来。几乎大部分是平日的点头之交打来的诸如过得好吗，或者哥你在干嘛，出来喝酒吧，欧巴忙不忙要不要一起吃饭-之类的琐碎联络。

而就是这些也有一半以上是通过kakao talk或短信发过来的，所以就算不马上应答也不碍事。

而-早上，不会有来自彗星的联络。与其说没有联络-倒不如说因为这个时间点在睡觉所以才会安静。

 

申彗星。

是明明37岁了，却仍把36岁的弟弟当成年幼的20岁女友般围绕在周围的男人的名字。

明明有着体面的职业，爱人也源源不断，却对同性频送秋波不断盘旋周围的，颇为好笑的那个名字。男人自称他的哥哥，无论在哪里都想更加接近他，无论在哪里都会把他当成自己的所有物般不住纠缠。就算不被他人看见也已充分地让人生烦让人在意了，可那个37岁男人的职业是歌手。而36岁弟弟的职业也是歌手。就算不想在乎也无法不去在乎。

其实jin多少觉得彗星有点烦。也不是一二岁，都是独当一面的三十六和三十七了。又不是五岁稚儿，而自己也并不是个事事都要有人照顾的婴儿。

但是也不是一天两天了，就仿佛，仿佛自己是十三岁的不知人世险恶的女孩子一样想要对自己过度保护。会在旁边事事干预，呀这个要这么做，那个要那么做，嗯？懂了吧？还干预得如此兴高采烈。

无论是谁都不可能心情愉快。而且动不动闹别扭也是一绝。一个男人。看他个头长得老高却总爱闹别扭的样子。那都是白吃了那么多米饭啊。

动不动就让人厌烦，只要说了几句就会嘟起嘴，叽叽喳喳地嘟囔起你太让人伤心了等等让人不得安生。

知道了，哥，所以我都明白了，都是我的错，哥做得对。行了吧？就算表现出反感也仅限于当时。因为会真的照搬全收并重新多云转晴。还会一边说：嗯，是啊没错。你-没有哥不行。是吧？

你这样还不如对自己的亲弟弟更好些啊。不过也是。就算对亲弟弟也疼得跟对待刚出生的婴儿似的。因为那份过度保护太过分了，有时甚至会分不清他们到底是兄弟，还是父女（？）。

可是，就算如此，他也是他而我是我。哥又不是要照顾我直到老死，真不知道为什么要那么让人烦。

曾经有谁说过。你们的关系很奇怪。

很怪么？

知道的。就算自己想来这也是奇怪的关系。

-今天做什么？？？…去……哪里？有约了吗？咳咳……

果然当不了正人君子。远处彗星呢喃般的醇美低音在耳边痒痒地响起。因为哥的职业是歌手，所以很清楚自己能只用呢喃就华丽地将人勾引。当然了，虽然自己的职业也是歌手。

可笑。

“啊，干嘛…我要去喝酒。”

故意装作毫无兴趣般漫不经心地顶嘴，彗星也会装作浑然不知地回应。也不知道是假装不知还是真的不知。

-跟谁？是跟谁去？我呢？我…呃…哥很无聊啊……

“哥无聊的话就跟哥的朋友们玩啊。为什么总要对我这样。”

-呀，jin啊…哥对你…嗯？为你做的不知多少。呃，呀，你……

烦。就算说一百次烦也不够。

“知道了。那就待会儿，凌晨两点左右来。”

因为打算在凌晨两点左右结束酒局。当然只是第一轮。

-Call！！！！[译注:等同OK]

-呃…可是那个。jin啊……

“又咋了。”

-呃…那就待会儿，咳…嗯……

“什么？咋了？”

-…去了那里，我能亲亲你吗？

“难道有哪次是问过我再亲的吗？”

-没…就……只是想做，但是最近直接亲的话你会讨厌啊。

“不会讨厌。”

噗嗤，嗤笑着挂断了电话。

眼前浮现出彗星在电话那头露出微笑的样子。虽然得到允许后才亲也很奇怪，但是若要把它当成怪事，那些时间也未免过了太久。虽然无法容忍的事物偶尔会毫不留情地抓挠着jin的内心，

但是能够转身就忘也是随jin的心情。

 

2.

彗星嘟起的嘴从傍晚开始就没见收起来过。拿起毫无动静的电话又再度放下，电话却始终不见响起。是不是要拿过跟唱着爱情不再来~的鼻音浓厚的声音一样保持着沉默的手机，对它来一记回旋踢。

jin最近始终不见联系。无论做什么也都只有不温不火的反应，甚至还会不着痕迹地躲避自己。跟其他人一起玩，让步百遍也无所谓。反正jinnie有很多朋友也有很多弟弟妹妹还有哥哥-。但是，就算如此，出于人性考虑，至少不该留出跟自己一起玩的时间么。

委屈感又慢慢抬起了头。可就算这样，本来活到现在就已经听了不下百次的关于自己小心眼的评价了，至少不想从jinnie那里听到这句话，所以才故意装作气势汹汹，装作没关系，装作若无其事，装作忙碌。所以啊，出于人道至少一天要打上五次电话我也能稍微安心地好好过活啊………虽然想这么说，但是别说五次了，在自己的催促和不断使眼色下才会勉强打来两三次。不是，所以，呀，也要偶尔联系一下，kakao talk也……发一下啊！！！就算想对他将这些说出口并连连跺脚，但是他也清楚越是对jin这么说，他就会越发在意他人的眼色，越发显得惊慌，彗星只得装作什么都不知地闭上嘴。曾经有几次…有那么逼迫过他，结果那个人的混乱都不算事儿了。

总之，无法再觉得等待一个毫无联络的人的自己是多么无语而憋屈了。在床上滚了几圈，又把脚趾对着天花板疯狂蠕动，又来了几下叹气，抽完几根烟后，

手机亮了起来。

“喂你好！！！！！”

-你以为我是jin吧？

……是Eric。是啊小子。虽然想痛快地开骂，但是他也知道如果那么做了的话，这个事件会如实（或者被夸大）传到jinnie 的耳朵里，所以只能闭上嘴。

“……没有！！”

-你，迟疑了三秒哦？

“才不是！！！！”

-jinnie说过会儿要一起喝酒呢？

“和谁？”

-跟我还有玟雨。

“…………”

-你也会来吧？

实在无法说出他没对自己提过这事。虽然知道玟雨和Eric一定会为此埋汰自己又在竖起没用的自尊心又在犯牛脾气，都认识几年了还要因为这种事撇嘴，但是对彗星来说却是非常敏感的事情。

彗星嘟着下唇往眼上用了力。怎么能这样。没给我哪怕一次联络，却只给Eric和玟雨。

但是一边那么想着，一边嘟囔待会儿见面的话要怎么教训他才好的时候，一通电话就让那些想法瞬间飞到了九霄云外。

 

<鸟宝宝>

液晶屏一显示出这个字体。

“你，你好！！”

-啊，彗星哥。

电话里的人不是jinnie。称呼彗星为哥的声音颇为陌生。彗星瞬间冻得像块冰。

“啊…是。”

不好的想法瞬间闪过脑海。并不是会在哪里遭到敲诈或被敲中后脑勺的孩子，酒量也并没有差到会遭遇不测。还是有人捡到了手机了么。也有可能是遗失了手机也说不定。

烔完和玟雨说过有时会出于担心遗失手机时的情况，而把名字稍微变形后存进手机。那是烔完把彗星变形为子音ㅍㄱ(p g)保存时说笑般说与他听的。

因为担心遗失的话会有麻烦。因为jin听了烔完的话后笑着说那我要存成鸟妈妈了，所以自己也把手机里的名字做了改动。彗星有些生分地开口说起了敬语。紧闭嘴唇拉长着尾音，小声地说了是……，对方略有些不知所措地开了口。

-jinnie他，喝酒后醉倒了……

“那里是哪里？”

彗星的声音瞬间高了一分贝，猛地起身穿起了衣服。虽然急匆匆套进牛仔裤时不小心摔了一跤是个秘密。轻轻揉着屁股哎呀呀地呻吟着再次起身后，大步走过去拿起车钥匙后冲出了门外。

并不是会在哪里喝酒喝到失神的人，但是偶尔状态不好时会因提不起精神而哼哼呻吟。是谁说junjin最会喝酒。老马也有失蹄的时候，jinnie有时也会喝醉。如果醉得神志不清的话，

会为了寻找不在眼前的妈妈而放声哭泣。不是自己，而是真正的妈妈。因无法找来那人而深感为难的彗星只能不住地跺脚，扶着后颈好几次开开合合宛如千斤重的唇。

除了妈妈，找其他人不行吗？那样的话我就能给你找来了啊。

 

开着车一步赶到的地方是离jinnie的家不远的小酒屋。还要再过五分钟才是十二点。比起拿出手机确认的时间，夜不知是喝了太多还是身体不好，明明是听到他一醉不醒后吓得急忙奔过来找他的。

“那个…”

一眼看去也鼓鼓的羽绒服和金项链，反带着帽子的一伙人似乎觉得难以接近而踌躇着无法上前，只能围绕在他周围。  
是你啊。

随便穿上的黑白相间的拖鞋沾满了灰尘，使得光着脚的食指都显得有些灰蒙蒙的。早知道应该穿上袜子来的。想到这里又苦恼起了要不要把沾在拖鞋上的灰尘吹开后拍掉。透过戴着墨镜的深色视线，可以感觉到人们望着彗星的视线。唔，好想抽根烟。早知道出门时应该穿得更加整洁的。

揉搓着仿佛刚睡醒般翘起的后脑，迅速确认了身上的白T恤有没有沾什么东西。OK，没有什么异物。用手拍着衣服上的褶皱，一边小心翼翼地开口说出了忠载…。也是挑起眉毛，往脸颊鼓气，将上唇和下唇合在一起做出‘O’的形状。

“呃，是申彗星啊。”

感觉到了来自身后的炙热视线。那些针扎般的视线。彗星讨厌人们一直把自己当成动物园的猴子般直直注视的视线。也对女人们仿佛带着腥气般朦胧的视线感到无比的负担。似是不适般揉了揉修长的脖子，紧紧合上了小小的嘴唇压下了帽檐。胳膊很黑。看着晒得乌黑的指尖，更觉指甲上的月牙惨白。身后的视线随即变成了咔嚓，一声厚重的手机声响。

“那个，jinnie今天从傍晚就开始喝…”

“喝了很多吗？”

最大限度地避开视线进行对话是一种负担感。无论是男人还是女人，要变得亲近都需要时间-太讨厌了。想要迅速快捷地得到什么的人们。总之确认了正趴在桌上的jin。

jin正闭着眼死了一般深陷于睡眠之中。

“啊，jin啊。起来一下。哥来了，哥，哥哥。”

小心翼翼地摇晃也毫无反应。只能感觉到均匀的呼吸。

“请问喝了很多吗？”

“啊…是的。有些。”

同行的那些友人比起险恶的长相（！），说话倒是颇为细致。似乎是不想在酒屋里一下聚焦视线，还压低了声音。

看起来最近似乎有让他很辛苦的事。一直在往嘴里灌酒。该…不是什么奇怪的事吧？这家伙，只要一有那种事，就一定会闭紧嘴巴。就是觉得自己也是个大男人。哎…自己一个人连下酒菜都不吃就那么喝了五六瓶，当然会一醉不醒了。好像还是空腹。总之…既然大哥也来了……

看着对自己低了低头准备散场的jinnie的友人们，彗星几不可闻地叹了口气。然后从牛仔裤后兜里掏出了黑色皮夹。

“……一共多少？”

“啊，不用的大哥！！”

自己也只是听过彗星会跟去jin的所有酒席为他自掏腰包—但是却是第一次看见。大家都是一脸的惊讶。彗星眯起眼环视了四周。喝的可真多，还一个不落地全都混合在一起。其他家伙也是，也真亏他们竟没喝醉。想到这里，低着头摇了摇。

“没事的。我结账后就会走，大家就慢慢地…”

彗星几乎抢过般接过了账单。用眼快速扫了数字。一百四十三万…喝的可真多。难不成你还负责这家店的一天利润么。一边腹诽着，把卡递给了店员。

“32号桌结账。”

本以为自己说得很小声。安静地点头的店员小声说，那个，签名…省去了后话。

以为是支付签名而应声拿起了电子笔，店员伸出的却是溅了油的店铺宣传纸背面……双面纸。

啊，是。

彗星压低了帽檐，小心而迅速地画了个签名便离开了位置。神话申彗星。虽然是毫无诚意的签名，但这已经充分给了面子。彗星冷淡地放下边角残缺的皱巴巴的纸，唰地撇过了头。

把烧得通红的耳垂隐藏是黑夜的事情。

结完账回来时，jinnie的友人们已经把jin拉到了车子前。都很善良呢。没能开口，只是露出略带僵硬的笑容点了点头。

“小心点回去！！”

“嗯…嗯。”

也不知道是清醒了还是没有。像蔫了的白菜一样软趴趴的jin摇晃着趴进了彗星的车里。彗星把jin推到助手席安置后亲切地给他系上了安全带。jin啊，jin啊起来一下。没事吗？不用去卫生间么？jin啊，是哥啊，哥。呀，宝宝啊—

“…谢谢。”

彗星似是不好意思般低了低头打开了车窗。别说是车子了，看起来连自行车都没有的中间的男人—无法合上张开的嘴，不住地瞥着彗星的车子。

“没关系的，大哥！一路小心！！jinnie这家伙…哎！！谢谢大哥请客！！”

彗星说着那就告辞了，一边发动了引擎。引擎声中混杂着似有似无的说话声从车窗外悄悄传入。

哎哟那小子，还有个开着进口车给付酒钱的哥……

开着进口车给付酒钱的哥，么。

彗星萧瑟地笑了一下。

在十字路口考虑了一会儿，把本要转向右边的车转向了另一边。本打算送他回家的，不过反正也没有人。又自作主张地把他带回了自家。

“我说，话是这么说没错…这世上哪还能找出这种哥了…？！”

“……”

一看旁边，正安稳地呼呼大睡着。

“死定了，你……”

 

3.

“不要哭。这么快就哭成这样要怎么办啊。明明还没开始……”

 

不明白，为什么又变成了这样。

 

说实话，他跟彗星睡过。而且还是好几次。如果被问到睡了几次，从自己会生出大喊哪有时间把它们一一数清楚并掀桌的冲动来看，看样子是次数多得数不胜数的样子。

是申彗星不好。自己高兴了就缠上来，忙起来就又会疏远。明明他交了女友时除了说，哦，是吗。祝贺你。之外也并无其他攻击。

不过也是，哥自己偶尔也会交女友，也会介绍给自己，偶尔还能从哥的妈妈那里要来相亲的机会。

所以即使彗星再怎么说着我爱你，他也不会真切地感受到那句话。明明是爱情，但是却又像神对世人的普世爱，又只像是单纯的肉欲之爱。哥，总是这样。一边努力地说着我爱你，但是表现出来的行动却总是力不从心。难道有谁不知道吗？知道哥爱我。

但是总会弄得像是渴望的只有肉体似的，只要一喝酒就会变得那么黏糊糊。所以，我说，人们在看着啊。再怎么抽出手一脸严肃地咬紧牙关说出我会发火哦？我会发火哦？？？也只会伸出手指说，哦，jin啊。一次。就一次。就-一-次-嘛-搞得这么黏糊，既不能把他扔在某处，又不能杀掉。是整个混乱局面的开端。

可是他却没有拒绝的本事。jin本来就不会轻易拒绝人。打从一开始，拒绝便是最难的社会技巧。

而且对方还是彗星。说实话，彗星对自己所占据的立场也大，自己只能经常输给他。虽然彗星常说自己更爱他，但是那份爱并没有特别地令他有过身临其境感。

若是问为什么的话，jin也无话可说。只能紧紧地闭上嘴。所以明明都说那么喜欢我了。而且一想到彗星至今为止为了jin做过的事情，真的让他很难去拒绝。虽然对方总会揪着自己至今为他做过的还有所有权时，他也会生气。

而且如果只是彗星一个人还好，如果突然销声匿迹或大吵一架的话，只有自己吃力不讨好。自己又不是真的讨厌彗星哥才会那样。明明没有，却总会在意起跟他相关的其它人的眼色。他讨厌那种情况本身。为玟雨看似有话要说却只是紧闭嘴唇直直注视着自己而感到不舒服，也讨厌烔完对自己唠叨。谁啊，难道我是小孩子不成吗。明明不是小孩子了却总是不停地唠叨自己，也希望不要再注视自己了。

 

总之喝了酒，神志模糊地喝趴下后，因口渴而醒过来时，阴/茎那里传来了阵阵刺痛。果不其然。今天也是这样。

 

啊………呜…

不知何时，色气的声音通过喉咙渐渐流泻了出来。

真是可观啊。彗星对自己酒醉后的样子毫无抵抗力。若无其事地又把自己带到他家，然后肆意接吻，拉到床上，脱下衣服后开始了露骨的爱抚。不知何时衣服已经全部落到了地上。然后把彗星的那处急躁地抵上了他的那里。

‘抵上’这句话跟哥他本人真是无比般配。啊，哥…拜托。停下…嗯？虽然喘息着哀求，彗星却一言不发地紧紧抓住jin的臀部肆意揉捏了起来。

说一下那方面的礼节-的话，彗星虽然算是礼数周到的，但是有时候身体和心却会各玩各的。看起来就像无法控制自己的人。

屁股开始刺痛了起来。啊，我的腰…腰……该死的家伙！我的腰！！！呀！！骂声情不自禁地蹦了出来，但是他那拥有不输彗星本人的急躁性格的阴/茎却咆哮着，为了深入jin的内部而急躁地四处活动了起来。

“嗯……呜唔……啊啊………”

jin的头好几次撞到了松软的床。腰。要小心腰啊。强硬得甚至感觉到了痛楚的动作，令jin的汗水与香甜的香气混合在一起，整个房间被笼罩在了情色的氛围之中。

在这之中也算关心起他的腰，彗星小心翼翼地拉过jin的腰，在下面垫了靠垫。嗯唔…jin把手放在了额头上。其实就如彗星所说，甚至还没有开始。彗星明明现在才要开始，却从一开始就把jin逼进绝崖，折磨得他动也不能动。明明酒都还没醒完，呼吸也困难的，彗星却只有心思冲在最前面，束缚着jin。竖起膝盖，抚摸揉捏着jin的柔嫩皮肤。唾液与黏稠的热气流出，情不自禁地流下了泪。

彗星的膝盖并不好。十字韧带破裂，软骨也已经伤的不能再伤，磨损得差不多了。说这个用不了了哦。因为跳太多舞了。曾经半真半假地这么说过。虽然在平地还好，但是像现在这样屈下膝盖做/爱，或者紧缚着jin的时候，曾说过因膝盖酸痛需要吃镇痛剂。那么痛苦的话干嘛要做？自己也曾问过他。但是彗星却说这个跟那个能一样吗？别担心那些没用的。然后自己一路向前。并不是担心啊。

那跟女人要怎么做。也曾借着玩笑问过。其实对别人的性生活毫无兴趣，就算问了，他同时也在跟我睡，那种说不清道不明的感觉该怎么办？？怕自己生出流浪狮子狗的情绪而想回避的。可是干嘛要问出那种话。但是，彗星却厚颜地回答了那个问题。

比跟你做要稍微轻松一点。

 

就你厉害。

转过头笑着说了声，噢，变态。但是笑容里却满是难以言喻的情绪。那个感觉该怎么办。

彗星为了让受伤的膝盖在疼痛感最低的状态下压住jin，在膝盖下垫了最柔软的靠垫。昂贵的天鹅绒靠垫。呀，这个最少也要—哔—元哦，虽然曾经对他说过昂贵的价格，但是一时想不起来。我干嘛要管别人为了做/爱而买了昂贵靠垫铺张浪费…

他想，把膝盖靠在靠垫上猛烈动作着的彗星真卑鄙。啊…拜托。我也是伤患啊。

 

“啊……！”

……但是身体与内心却是各干各的。

彗星能比任何人都要准确地找出自己的性感带。

张开结实而富有弹性的大腿，露骨地爱抚了jin的内侧后用舌舔舐了起来。最里侧柔嫩皮肤上的褶皱像是遇到洪水猛兽般发出着悲鸣。酒都没完全醒来，却感到一阵的晕头转向，下意识发出了声音。身为男人，一定要这么丢脸吗-本想忍住声音，对方却鬼使神差地探到了他的性感带。这样也？这样也？你？在彗星坚持不懈的攻势下，jin的臀部内里已开始湿哒哒地松弛了下来，变得松松软软。腺液顺着不知何时被弄得湿漉漉的前端流了下来。咬住了牙。非要，把人逼到绝境。

 

因外貌而吃亏的并不只是彗星。jin也一样。从少年时期就开始的艺人生涯，虽然也有过诸多流言蜚语和事故灾难，但是跟那些一样让他疲惫的事物中的一个，还有为了征服自己而虎视眈眈的另一个部类。品行败坏的人们。想要避开的人们。虽然有好几次选择了逃跑，却也有数次被绊住不得不留下来作陪。本以为如今都忘得一干二净了。但是仔细想想，jin变成了不拘小节到几近大男子主义的男人，也许也都是因为那些。

 

彗星虽亲切，却残忍，虽残忍，却温柔。虽温柔，却执着，虽执着，却亲切。

不知何时挤进来的彗星的前端一路被推进至最里端。jin在努力地将它推出。本能地将想要征服自己的物体推出，虽然如今也该熟悉了，但是却仍然不懈地在把它往外推。可今天也是彗星赢而jin输。蠕动着，顺着紧致而窒闷的布满褶皱的洞，彗星的阴/茎一往直前，撩拨着各处。胸口阵阵发闷，头部作痛得令他几欲作呕。

如果彻头彻尾的只有痛苦倒还好。可问题是快感会伴随着痛苦一起袭来。

发出着黏稠的声响激烈地肆虐一通，又重新轻轻挠刮着搔痒，彗星的律动陌生而又熟悉，亲切而又可怕。明明也没有用锐利的指甲按压刺激着性感带，可彗星的阴/茎却轻车熟路地戳刺着jin的感情。在腹中里肆意翻搅的痛苦随即渐变为了快感。呼哧呼哧地忍住了射/精感。啊，哥，拜托。

哀求过，也威胁过。停下来！拜托！别再做了！！

强忍着腹中的火辣，用力地收缩。一波一波涌来的酥麻感下，不知何时开始呜呜呻吟了起来。不知道的人听了还会以为身体不舒服吧。随即扁平地趴在了jin的身上。彗星以几欲抽出脊椎的气势抽插着，向着最后的高潮冲刺了起来。顺着jin因用了力而凹陷的股沟，流下了温热而又热乎乎的液体。而彗星的手中也随即被相同的东西所填满。顺着手滴了下来。

“哈啊……”

像这样做过一次后，彗星会斜躺着抽烟。彗星是烟枪中的老烟枪。因为jin也与他不相上下，因此并未觉得那烟令他不快或不舒服。但是不怎么喜欢sex后习惯般抽烟，是因为觉得哥将自己当成了女生。

只有那个无法忍受。

想一起抽一根而握紧了彗星的烟盒。

 

“……”

jin的脸随即皱了起来。皱起来的不只是眉头。总之申彗星也是个怪胎。为什么偏偏要在无数的烟中抽Golden Virginia Slims。这跟波派穿着奥利弗的睡衣睡觉有什么区别。虽然很想吼着又不是女的，干嘛要抽这种烟！！并抓起他的领子，但是对方本就是个什么牌子都抽的杂食性人类，就算跟他计较估计也只会说‘那一起抽完这个后再买其他的吧’。

 

“不喜欢？”

点了点头。嗯，哥。没别的吗？抽屉里应该有Marlboro吧？是什么品种？lights。妈的。虽然不禁想骂脏话，但是比起Virginia还是好过百倍。

 

捂着刺痛的尾脊骨，慢吞吞地爬过去抓过烟盒后开始作势痛得哼哼了起来。彗星宠溺地轻笑着，向着jin转过头支起了下巴。

“要不要哥给你零用钱？”

早过了拿零用钱的年龄了啊。都已经三十代中后了竟然还说零用钱。就算没有钱，也只会跟Eric哥要，而不是跟申彗星。一脸正色地说着不要哦-？？摇了摇头。

可是就算他拒绝了也跟没拒绝一样。彗星短暂地笑了笑，捡起了自己脱下扔到远处的牛仔裤。脱色的牛仔裤里面出来了四四方方的钱包。钱包里装满了支票。

“我的鸟宝宝。”

彗星哼着歌笑了起来。已经按灭了烟。哼着小曲，发出鼻音的讨厌的嘴唇和鼻梁看起来不食烟火的不近人情。

“哥哥有一段时间没给零用钱了吧—”

然后取出了支票。修长的手指抓起了厚厚的一叠钱。脑海里隐隐耿耿于怀的感情争先恐后地涌了上来。

“……说了不用了。”

明明已经明确表示了拒绝的意向，彗星却仍觉得jin可爱得让他受不了般地把支票放在了他的手上。这个人是故意这样的。是为了给我这个而找我的。

眼前的支票，清晰地署名郑弼教的支票们以多到几乎溢出手掌的数目被握在了手中。想要张开手，却总觉得那些钱会四散在地上。

“哥干嘛要给钱。我也有在赚钱。”

“呀，你赚的跟哥给的零用钱，能一样吗？！”

彗星做了个wink后拍了拍他。

 

是哥辛苦赚来的哦。拿着买些好吃的。也孝敬下你父亲。

听着那句话，烦闷的内心轰地引爆。

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“哈啊…哥真的。”

摇摇头。到此为止吧。抓过钱放在了桌上。是失去了价值的钱。

我真的讨厌哥。

为了说出这句话，声音都涌到嘴边了，却因无法说出那一句而觉得喉咙一阵窒闷。

哥真的…很讨厌。

 

讨厌。

 

-TBC-


	2. 哥系列4-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [kyojae/syungjin]哥 series 4-6 
> 
> [교재/셩진]형 시리즈
> 
> 原作：sodiff (http://blog.naver.com/livesh1127)
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜（http://weibo.com/haitianyueye）

[kyojae/syungjin]哥 series 4-6 

[교재/셩진]형 시리즈

 

4.

 

一直很炎热。 

 

那是汗水黏稠地滴落下巴，口中呼出的热气令人生烦得眉头紧锁的时期。到了那个时点，jin的生日就会如约而至。

 

‘夏天…生孩子，不是很辛苦吗。真不知道为什么我妈妈会在夏天生下我……’

 

瘫软下来的身体被又是抚摸又是安抚后，趴在床上慵懒地闭着眼的jin说出了这句话。似是牢骚又似嘀咕，那时jin正摩挲着明明被凄凉感层层包围，却只有个头不断窜高而伸出床外的脚趾。彗星通过余光悄悄观察着那样的jin。

 

什么为什么…因为爱着你才会生下你啊。

 

彗星小心翼翼地伸出了手。伸出的手摸到了jin的头。彗星的指尖触到了jin蓬软又坚硬的微蜷发丝。轻轻撩拨的半卷发丝蜷曲着停留在了彗星的指缝间。彗星的胸口也像流泻进指缝中的发丝一样瘙痒般泛起了涟漪。不知为何会起波荡。看着那凄凉而忧郁的目光，涟漪阵阵，摇摇欲晃。就像危殆地游走在摇曳的扁舟上一般坐立难安。是过敏吗…？伸手用力挠了挠胸口，瘙痒却没有平息，只留下了指尖划过的通红伤口。

 

 

‘……是那样吗？’

 

 

jin点着头说。声音里有着用力压缩过的强劲力道。jin既没有哭泣也没有愤怒抑或悲伤。不含任何感情，仿佛把声音按压得皱巴巴后，用力压进了名为心脏的箱子里将之封锁了一般。呼-，彗星轻轻叹出了一声似有似无的气，应了声‘嗯’后，再次摩挲了jin的头发。比刚才还要小心翼翼的手劲。

 

 

彗星很清楚生孩子是一件多么辛苦的事情。其实原本是不知道的。不知道生孩子是怎么样的。难道不是，像娃娃一样怀在肚子里，等完全长成后biu的一声，在医院借助医生而生出来的吗。就算偷瞥着光裸的身体，也从未想过自己生孩子或变成同样的身体构造，所以本是不清楚的。不过曾经对以前的女友看似不经意地小心问了句生孩子很辛苦吧？后，被训得简直不堪回首。疯了吗，莫非你在哪里留了种？竟然说那种话？面对咄咄逼人的女友，彗星只能睁大双眼，辩解着不是……不是那样……后结束这个话题。女人们讨厌那种问题吗？思来想去后，最后找去的是妈妈。

 

妈，跑过去一把抱住后，彗星嘻嘻笑了起来。怎么了，我的儿子。妈妈微笑着拍抚起了彗星。妈，生孩子很辛苦吗？很辛苦吧？听了彗星的话，妈妈没有任何追问，回答说，当然，生孩子当然辛苦了。你知道要生孩子的话，女人的身体会发生多大的变化吗。会从骨骼里侧开始彻头彻尾地改头换面哦。除了心脏都会发生变化。所以啊，想要把孩子送到这个世间，没有一定的母爱是办不到的。

 

彗星点着头问。妈，那忠载的妈妈也是因为爱忠载才会生下他吧？

 

当然了。

 

妈妈在声音里用了力。

 

没有不爱自己孩子的母亲……

 

 

就算夏天生孩子很辛苦…也是因为爱着你才会生下来。是吧？jin啊。

 

 

袅袅冉冉。彗星的声音轻柔传开，声音轻轻地撩拨着jin的耳边，温暖地哄着他入了眠。jin再次闭上了眼，嗯。哥…颤了颤眉毛。

 

 

*

 

 

其实男人们的生日不同于女人的生日，很少有特地精挑细选礼物啊，见面一起看电影啊之类的情况。彗星也是如此。一直觉得女孩子们真是神奇。为什么会因为是生日而见面互赠礼物，明明能在家里聊天却一定要远征到café。

 

虽然一起度过的岁月很长，但是也并没有互赠过那么大的礼物。小时候嘛，虽然也互送过性感内衣，买过皮带钱包之类的东西，但是如今大家也上了年纪，也不会因为过生日而成群结队地出行，也有着各自的生活，所以顶多说声‘祝贺你’，或者聚在一起痛快地喝上一天，仅此而已。不然，偶尔有想送的东西时就买来送出去。因为是生日而赋予特别意义的时期已经过去了。

 

但即便如此，彗星也准确地记着jin的生日。虽然不会因为jin过生日而让妈妈做海带汤给他。但以官方来讲，神话里自己不就是jin的妈妈吗。那奇妙的责任感。彗星握拳向着虚空挥动，想着jin的生日那天，自己要最先祝贺他。

 

 

虽然并不是什么大不了的事情。

 

 

生日到来之前，每人都忙碌于各自的生活。烔完忙烔完的，Eric忙Eric的，玟雨忙玟雨的，Andy忙Andy的。而自己也忙于自己的生活，毕竟不像过去那样住在一起，也只能不停送走着岁月。但是奇妙的气息还是有的。

 

问题是jin。而不是彗星。彗星毫无变化。彗星一如既往地照顾着jin。喝酒的话会跟过去，会跟Andy一起去打高尔夫，怕jin感到无聊而跟他搭话。可是jin的反应却很是不冷不热。彗星对此有点难过。

 

对烔完提起这事，烔完很cool地说，诶，那是因为jin很忙才会那样啊，干嘛非要想成那样。然后就此翻过。啊，算了，跟你说这件事的我才是个傻子。见自己不爽地嘟囔起来，烔完又会乐呵呵地笑着，发出‘啊，为什么~！’的鼻音，轻轻融化掉彗星气呼呼的内心。彗星又会因为那句话而像纸巾化开般地彻底消气。可就算如此，也不代表jin也会柔声柔气地说话。

 

 

彗星很不习惯jin的那些朋友。要玩的话，就跟自己的朋友们玩，或者只有两人。加上Andy三人一起玩也不错啊。不是吗。可无论自己再怎么给他眼色，jin也只会跟他的朋友们一起玩。几点啊，在做什么？要跟哥一起玩吗？我们要不要喝一杯，在哪里。哥现在要不要开车过去。就算再怎么轻柔地说话，jin也只会不冷不热地回答着，呃…没什么。随便。啊，可是哥，我现在在跟谁在一起-之类的话语。那个多少令他有些不满。

 

但是哥也是要面子的，也不想掉面子地对Andy一五一十地说明。很幼稚啊。就像女孩子一样。因为不会只跟自己一个人玩而闹别扭…这种事多掉面子啊。虽然自言自语地发过牢骚，但是不拘小节的男生们是绝对无法理解自己的心情的。而那份不痛快的心情不知何时已嵌进了彗星的胸口，时不时扎一下他。

 

 

小时候，明明jinnie也很开朗-对自己是真的-真的-真的-很好的啊。

 

 

这是一边按揉摊平着云集了不满的眉间（因为会长皱纹），一边不好意思地叼着烟时产生的想法。呼，也就是说…上了点年纪后，那孩子也变复杂了。想单纯点不好吗。我也喜欢jinnie，jinnie你不也喜欢我吗。这样就能一了百了的简单问题。自己是多么缜密而慎重，而又是多么地疼爱jinnie。明明知道的人都知道啊。为什么鸟宝宝这么不理解鸟妈妈的心呢。jinnie也能像自己一样抛开一切笑起来就好了。一起活动，一起欢笑不是很好吗，是吧。

 

可不知从何时起，jinnie的情绪变得忧郁的时候渐渐变多了。要我帮你吗？如此问询，也只会说着不用。含糊着话尾，一脸的困扰。而彗星也因不想见他困扰而闭上了嘴。只是想着，jinnie能像过去那样笑着过得好就好了。

 

 

还不如玟雨，嗯…所以说玟雨，本来一开始跟jinnie是最尴尬的。玟雨也像个兄长一样树立威严，而jinnie则对玟雨满是畏惧。所以jinnie在颇长一段时间里对着玟雨多少会有点不自在的。但是最近两人却变得非常亲密。就只有他们两人说些事情，然后也不知道有什么值得那么高兴，两人会不停嘿嘿笑出来。啊，什么啊。就跟女孩子们一样，叫人伤心。喜欢玟雨还是喜欢我。可是也不能那么问。因为幼稚。

 

 

衔着烟敲打游戏键盘时，电话铃响了起来。你好，冲过去接了电话，这次是jinnie的其他朋友。不是上次那个家伙，是另一个家伙。

 

 

“啊，来得真早啊-”

 

远处，有个发型随意、鼻下长了胡须的男人用力挥着手。压下帽檐，跶拉着拖鞋，把车钥匙交给代停车人后，彗星似是不好意思地点了点头。

 

“啊…是。”

 

看着不知姓也不知名的新面孔，彗星尴尬地与他打了招呼。所以说jin的朋友们会让他不自在啊。独自嘀咕着深深叹了气后，闭上嘴跟着那人走过去，找到了趴在酒屋里的jin。

 

在简陋无比的酒屋里，jin扶着额头看似不舒服地坐在一边。

 

“肚子不舒服吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

走过去温柔地向他搭了话。jin以多少显得有些不快的表情迎接了彗星。应该叫着哥-并笑一笑啊。如果能这样倒好了。心脏砰地响了一声。彗星咀嚼着口中的苦涩，再次问了句，为什么。为什么要叫哥过来？…并隐去了话尾。

 

笑容带来的喜悦短暂如昙花一现，短促而毫无诚意的表情带来的伤心却悠长持久。

 

看着回答得毫无诚意的jin，彗星抬头看向了天花板。吊着一闪一闪的刺眼白炽灯的天花板上已蒙上了厚厚的灰尘。仲夏夜，无眠的酒屋里的junjin。以及自己。看到了两人映进电灯泡的身影。

 

“要回家了哦。”

 

彗星温柔地轻轻抚摸了jin的背部，jin却反而对着请来彗星的朋友们生硬地开了口。

 

“你们先走吧。我跟哥…有话要说。”

 

“什么？”

 

片刻。是的，真的是片刻。真的有片刻充满了死寂。在沉默褪去后，就像席卷而来的波浪，只剩下了不是摸不清头绪的表情。大概jin从未用那种冰冷的态度说过话。因为是个只会笑呵呵的家伙。被吓到的不止是jin的朋友们。彗星睁圆了眼眨了又眨。两个朋友彼此看了一眼，对着jin担忧地开口。

 

“你不是醉了吗？”

 

“我没醉。你们先走…哥你坐下。”

 

jin似是不自在地挥了挥手。记得打电话啊…小子。省略了话尾的两个男人有些不好意思地悄悄后退了起来。

 

大概，以为是喝醉后发酒疯吧。因为彗星也是那么想的。

 

“真的没醉吗？”

 

空荡荡的位置，虽然更加自由了点，但彗星其实也并非那么自在。jinnie，几乎没有过特地树立威严给他人看的时候，也没有过那么冷冰冰说话的时候。是隐藏摄像机吗？彗星巡视了四周，却也不是能有摄像机的气氛。彗星有些担心地观察着jin，想要开口说声jin啊，来着。

 

“让你坐下。”

 

“…………什么？”

 

彗星不知何时冷下了脸。彗星和jin原本并不是那么冲撞的关系。人与人之间，本来就有会形成摩擦的关系，与就算出现了摩擦也会和稀泥般解开的关系。前者是烔完，而后者是彗星。至少，是那么认为的。看着沉下脸一脸冰冷的彗星的表情，原本后退的jin的朋友们大惊失色地重新跑了过来。而后慌张地抓住了jin的胳膊，呀，你干嘛对大哥这样。可jin的表情却依旧紧绷。僵硬地抬着头，说，让他坐下。这除了没说‘呀’外已经把能做的都做了。

 

“…想干什么。”

 

彗星压低了声音压抑着感情。在有其他人观察着眼色的地方，自己也不可能先爆发出来。都是不认识的人们。而且。彗星压低了视线，压低了声音再倾注了力。看着彗星的样子，jin以冰冷的脸毫不动摇地继续。

 

“你们先回家。我只跟哥有话要说。”

 

不知所措的jin的圈外朋友们似乎感知到了气氛不寻常，重新踌躇着向后退去。如果是其他人的话就会不当回事地说着啊，那随你便后直接走人的，他们是不清楚吗。彗星也一起沉下了脸，但是他们反而像是畏缩了般看着眼色踌躇地做了告别。

 

非常地令他不自在。

 

 

送走朋友后，jin和彗星坐在了位置上。是为了说什么才要这般使脸色。

 

本以为会反复许久。jin短促地叹了口气后，毫无预兆地开了口。

 

“哥，我不得不说出来。”

“……”

“我并不是那么好的家伙。”

“………”

“所以不要喜欢我。”

“………什么？”

“我讨厌哥喜欢我。”

 

jin简单地说完后，露出着真的‘做完了’的表情，从座位上站了起来。jin站起来时呼出的气息混杂着酒味。彗星深感荒唐地转动着眼珠，直直地望着jin。是喝了太多酒才这样么。似乎还没能弄清楚状况般，转动着眼珠，简短地回了句，你喝太多了。哈啊，jin再次叹了口气，冷下了脸。

 

“我说，讨厌啊。”

“……什么？”

 

安静地坐着。所以说，一个人。真的就是安静地坐着聆听的彗星似乎觉得不太对劲地歪着头，抓住了正要起身的jin的胳膊。然后认真地问。

 

“为什么讨厌哥。”

“……”

 

“说说看。为什么讨厌哥。”

 

“……………”

 

“哥有什么没为你做到的吗？是有什么不足？为什么讨厌哥？”

 

“……………………我，有女朋友了。”

 

有女友就有女友啊。到底为什么要讨厌。彗星不知所措地再次抓住了jin。jin啊，嗯？什么？你喝醉了。是喝醉了才会这样的吧？哥到底做了才让你这么讨厌。呀，jin啊！！jin啊！！！你就这样走掉了怎么行！！！！哥载你回去！！！！！！！！一路紧跟。

 

剪不断理还乱地残留下来的两人的位置，有一群女生影子般跟了上去。是藏着宛如厚重武器的单反的孩子们。生气倒是其次，彗星感到了丢脸。本来都这副样子了。而且jinnie还生着气。彗星通红着脸大声怒吼了起来。你们，还不马上回家！！！！。

 

也没察觉到jin才不管他干什么，正转过头迅速地迈着大步向着小巷口消失。

 

 

5.

 

你，最近该不是有拿着钱见面的人吧？

 

 

Eric无心地吐出了一句。jin想，Eric那些漫不经心的话中总会有些话语正中靶心。心脏不受控制地狠狠下坠。Eric有时候就像上帝一样，明明什么都知道，却会装作一无所知。jin哑了般嚅动着唇，保持了三秒的沉默后缓缓摇着头，说了‘没有’。Eric闻言嗯了一声，开口。

 

人的感情绝对不能和钱纠缠在一起。你也知道这话是什么意思吧？

 

当然了，哥。我也做不来这些啊。

 

尽管是笑着回答的，但jin的胸口却微微有些发烫。

 

虽然是相同的话语，虽然不是谎言，却总觉得像是在说谎。因为下意识地想起了彗星。需要零用钱吧。那个笑得明媚的彗星。

 

就算只是单纯的零用钱，在三十后半拿零用钱也不是特别好笑的事情，但是在一起睡过后拿的钱却令他无比地不自在。

 

不要。

 

应该说出拒绝的话语的。但是时机已经晚了。无论什么事，把握时机总是最重要的。只要错过时机，等事情都过去了后，会有很多事情变得可笑。

 

对彗星而言就会是那种事。为什么，那个怎么了？然后会像老外一样耸耸肩吧。把好端端的人变成白痴，傻瓜。所以他又如何令能轻易地说出‘知道了’‘讨厌’呢。

 

说绝对了也并不讨厌彗星。

 

因为也是有很多优点的人。

 

讨厌他，并不只是单纯的因为让自己感到窒闷或让自己厌烦。那是持续了非常之久，缠绕得无比之紧，因盘根结错地缠绕了无数，而只能一次性砍断的，散发着那种烦闷感的锁链一样的问题。而无法从那个复杂的问题得出结论的，只有申彗星一人。彗星把jin变成了非常狭隘又幼稚、小气的家伙。就那么满不在意地。

 

 

还不如在自己说有了女人时，大发一通脾气或对自己动手还能痛快一点，但他也不会那么做。泰然自若地说着难道你有什么时候没交过吗，不过这次是见谁？从什么时候开始交往的？就是讨厌他那嬉皮笑脸的泰然姿态。jin觉得哥就像只狸。无法探知内心满是疑团的狸。虽然看似会坦白自己的内心，但是，无论在哪种状况下，比起袒露自己的感情直面冲撞，他更倾向于对自己最帅气的部分倾注所有关心，哪怕那一点会使周围的人感到伤心。

 

明明jin是在彗星对fans们找来酒屋凑近镜头而被转移注意力时独自回了家，他却只问了一句安全回去了吗。叽叽喳喳着地罗列了起平日般油嘴滑舌的牢骚。干嘛，干嘛要那样说啊。带着鼻音的声音。也没有对自己发火。

 

 

其实无法否认包含着隐约挑衅对方动手或发发火试试看啊的信息。但是频繁的欢爱，每次喝酒时都会厚着脸皮找来jin重复着那些越界的skinship，却没有一句常见的‘在交往’的话语，总是巧妙地将其避开的那个姿态令他觉得碍眼。交往就是交往不是就不是。相爱就是相爱不是就是不是。可是却厚着脸皮凑上来说自己是哥。哥。那份自信感到底是在哪个国家通行的自信。到底是哪个国家的法律规定了能和亲爱的弟弟上床哦。那不是有些奇怪吗。而且还说爱我。还说是儿子。谁会和儿子睡。谁会和儿子做爱？？？虽然想怒吼着跟他理论，但是对方也不是自己说了这些话就能想通的人，最终把愤怒独自平息后吞咽下肚的只能是自己。

 

 

他不会知道因为那份暧昧不清，自己彷徨、等待、混淆了有多久的时间。一开始也有深入考虑过这哥莫非真的对我？？？是那样吗？哥真的爱我吗？可是对方却会把自己的女友介绍给自己说这是我女朋友，又会泰然自若地对自己抛些荤笑话，还会要自己把周围的漂亮女生介绍给他。虽然很想问你说什么？？？但是那般纠缠着对方质问并不符合jin的性格。虽然也不能说自己是free-sex原则或道德观念非常彻底，但是……男人毕竟，是有自尊心的。毕竟是男人啊……是哥啊…？

 

其实如今自己也已经分不清楚了。大概其他哥哥们也是一样的吧。彗星对自己所做的越过警戒线的skinship，说爱着自己并纠缠紧扒着自己，撒泼耍赖说自己要留宿一晚再走而令经纪人困扰不已等等的事迹，那些令人倍感狐疑，令人不由得浮想联翩，令人变得小气变得态度暧昧的那些举动是多么的教人心急如焚。

 

还是说觉得我可笑。

 

 

因为这不上不下的心情，短时期内是不想见到彗星了。人就算厚脸皮也该有个分寸。

 

上次也说不要不要了，可一起睡了后却仍然以零用钱的名义给自己塞了钱。说实话真的想开骂。骂他是不是疯了？可是那个表情实在是太过自然，反而令自己觉得是不是只有自己会变得像傻子般小心眼而选择了缄默。

 

也可能是因为不知该说什么而错过了开口时机。

 

那份郁闷感彗星恐怕是不知道的吧。虽然因他不知道而感到火冒三丈的只有自己。

 

可是如果真能不想看见而彻底无视倒好，可从现实上来讲，不见申彗星的脸是不可能的事情。虽然话是说的有些那个，但是无论如何也还是一起度过了人生的三分之一的朋友、兄弟以及职场同事。

 

男人本就是那样。无法像女人们那样因为我讨厌你而把社会生活中与其相关的一切全部剥离出来覆盖掉。

 

 

 

“酒醒了吗？昨天不是喝了很多吗。”

 

彗星用稀松平常的声音把手放在了jin的头上。戴着帽子的jin把肩膀往后缩后嗯？地反问了一声。

 

“…问你好点了吗…”

 

“哦。”

 

“女朋友已经交往很久了吗？”

 

“嗯，有点。”

 

 

明明酒是自己喝的，他却装作什么都记不起来。啊，至少有一个还是有记得呢。女人的事。可那是最后才说的啊。

 

本来自己就气在头上，决定再跟他犟一下嘴。上次拿了零用钱的事也是，讨厌用平常的态度对待自己的哥。本来就烦死了，讨厌总是要关心自己，也讨厌因为那样而总需要观察他人的眼色。明明已经过了青春期的年龄了，难道是因为上了太多年纪所以青春期反而倒退回自己身上了吗。

 

 

装作若无其事地闷声应答着转移了关心。我讨厌彗星哥！！！在Andy面前发了通脾气为止还是顺利的。其实，自己活到现在也没有发过很大的火，总是安静地笑着一路过来，所以没想过自己性格很差，但是因为每件事都要挑动自己神经的申彗星，越发感觉到性格在变得糟糕。我有这么小心眼性格有这么差么？就算产生了这种疑问，也没有人可以倾诉。能够倾诉的只有Andy。就算跟别的哥哥们再怎么亲，毕竟哥哥还是哥哥，终究是鱼找鱼，虾找虾，乌龟王八结亲家。

 

Andy似乎有些吃惊。缓慢地眨着原本就呆滞的大眼，唔嗯…地做出了深思状。啊，我说你就算不那么做也已经充分像是在思考了哦？并啪啪打了几下。Andy却说。

 

呀，可是这种就是无解。

 

……

 

因为对方是彗星哥啊。

 

……………

 

倒是需要你来理解体谅了哦？！

 

虽然又憋屈又好笑，但其实那句话是对的。就算想避也无法避开，想逃也无法逃离的人。而且虽然一直抱怨讨厌讨厌，但彗星哥也并非讨厌到想要杀死的（像杀人犯一样？）的家伙。人这种生物，为什么心就像芦苇一样摇摆不定变故百出呢。啊，是么。点了点头。嗯，所以放弃吧。听着说出如此结论的Andy利落的发言，只能噗-地满满鼓起了脸颊。

 

 

“可是为什么没有对哥说？呀，哥最近也很无聊啊……”

 

“啊，什么啊，难道我们什么时候还是说好了再恋爱的吗……”

 

呵。笑着用语言做成的乒乓球拍反打了一球，不过语气似乎冲了点，彗星的脸上快速地闪过了惊慌。本来昨天就说了讨厌哥，彗星却连提都不提。是代表别再继续的意思吧。难道以前还揪着头发提着拳头气喘吁吁地打架过吗。感觉自己就像个明明连架都没打过，却在独自发疯撒泼的疯子，因此才决心放下一切像个超脱世俗的僧人一样活着的。啊，真的，郁闷死了。

 

 

“可就算这样。”

 

“……”

 

“呀，哥就算恋爱了也还是会对你一五一十地坦白啊。”

 

 

那才是非常非常讨人厌的举动好吗。讨厌到想要揍死的地步……

 

 

无法将它说出口，只能应了声，啊，唔嗯，把吸管凑近了嘴边。然后用力吸入了空荡荡的杯子里的无辜空气。

 

‘傻瓜。’

 

 

“我要去见女朋友了。先走了。”

 

 

白痴，呆子。

 

最终还是站了起来。明明没有约定在身，但是看着对方在自己前一天控诉了讨厌他的情况下，还在镇定自若地问自己有没有醒酒并要摸自己头的样子，实在是觉得自己会火冒三丈到爆发出来。

 

 

*

 

 

身为艺人的好处就是不用特别努力就能轻松见到各种人，以及就算自己不特别做些什么也会有大部分人对自己抱着好感来接近自己。一个人坐在café露台抽了会儿烟，活动无事可做的手指来回转动手机，又来回翻阅了无关紧要的联系方式，决定叫上见过几次面的朋友们去打台球。在café里坐了一会儿。随即加入了几名跟鬣狗一样长得都差不多的女生。就如前面所说，是装备了些许的<好感>，想要坐在自己旁边的人们。连年龄多大住在哪里做着什么都不知道的。

 

 

点了根烟含在嘴里，斜坐着眺望外面的风景。在袅袅升起的苦涩烟雾中，可以窥见匆匆来去的人群。影子，以及人们，向着某处匆匆消失的行人们，恋人们，朋友们…以及除此之外像自己一样独自孤零零的人们。

 

愣愣地透过缭绕的烟雾眺望时，手机信号灯闪了起来。看到绿色灯光后拿起了手机。

 

是哥。

 

‘jin啊在做什么。’

 

“………”

 

‘我想见你啊陪哥哥玩吧’

 

“………”

 

‘要不要哥哥我也交个女友？然后来个double date？’

 

“………”

 

‘要不要去看电影？！’

 

“………”

 

‘马上就是你生日了有没有什么想要的？’

 

“…………”

 

‘哥会都买给你哦’

 

简直可观。有时候会有不知道该如何接受哥这种幼儿般的思考方式的时候。是玩笑吗，还是原来就是这么学来的。

 

压下了视线确认着会话内容时，感觉到旁边有人拍了拍自己。

 

“……也就是说这次要出个人专辑？”

 

“…………嗯？哦。”

 

看来是正在谈与这个相关的话题的样子。嗯，没剩多久了。也在做着准备…最近也有一直运动，但只是停了那么一会儿就又变得困难了呢。与对方和谐地继续交织着对话。仿佛从一开始就有认真倾听一般装模作样地拍拍对方，也会加入好几人在谈论的话题连发着嗯嗯不断点头。

 

 

“跟彗星哥有好好解决吗？”

 

然后有一人，看了下眼色后小心翼翼地询问。看来还是有看到自己抓着彗星大喊的人呢。嗯。看着点了头说出并非谎言的谎言的jin，

 

散发着浓烈化妆品香味的女人中的一人说，我以前也是神话的fan啊-开始长长德罗列起了过去型的话语。

 

“啊，谢谢。”

 

jin神情自若地伸出手与她握了握。这种程度的社交技能早在很久以前便已了然于心，也不知道是从什么时候开始这么活的。笑着说，啊，那么，要签名？反正无论拒不拒绝，对方也只是流于形式的寒暄。

 

“可是彗星哥是不是一直在打来电话啊？”

 

这样一说才发现手机一直在响。一闪，一闪。

 

“啊，待会儿再接也行。”

 

正轻松地无视掉时，看来也有些人觉得很神奇的样子。

 

“看来跟彗星欧巴特别亲呢。也是，这么久以来都在同一个职场工作的话也会变得亲密吧？”

 

“哦。”

 

何止是亲密，我们连床都上。

 

 

“真的很神奇啊。一般说起Idol的话，不是有很多关系不好的那种人吗。”

 

“应该很多吧…”

 

虽然并非关系不好，但是会有因为哥喜欢我而生厌的时候。

 

 

“过去在节目里彗星欧巴说你是自己的儿子，是鸟宝宝。我还记得那个哦？”

 

“记性不错啊？？”

 

一边说着爱我一边还会做爱啊。可是说是儿子啊。我。而自己是妈妈。这像不像有些疯狂的关系？

 

 

 

*

 

 

不知是谁通风报信的，彗星正盘旋在自己打完台球后经过的路口。拉来一辆非常惹眼的车子，懒懒地倚在旁边叼着根烟，然后转过那微微弯曲的肩膀，转动起了修长的手臂。深蓝半袖和深深压下的脱色红帽，无论在谁看来那都是申彗星。而且还有那双蒙了灰的人字拖。

 

 

我走了？跟其他人道了别后，溜溜达达走向了彗星。连他也不知道为什么要那样。明明说了讨厌就应该接受它或者给出反应，可对方却全无反应。看他毫无反应的样子，就算想重新咀嚼上两三次也是觉得怪怪的。

 

 

是要重新说一遍吗。

 

 

“哥，我从明天开始要重新专注运动了所以我先回家……”

 

了。正要说完时，彗星却全然不管他在说什么，而是把车掉了个头。啊，在这里转弯的话就不是我家啊？本想说出这句而嚅动着嘴唇，用不满的双眼向下看去的，彗星却发着鼻音开了口。

 

“今天在哥的家里，住一晚吧。”

 

 

啊，真是。

 

 

因苦闷的心情，jin下意识地发出了无声的叹息。疯了吧，这哥真的。

 

 

*

 

 

除了正握着方向盘驾驶的一只手外，另一只手无处可去了般悄悄伸向了坐在副座上的自己的大腿内侧。啊，干嘛。冷冷地说着拍开了手，却连常见的啊，干嘛-之类的反应都没有，而是再次悄悄伸进了变红的手背。看来今天就不该穿这件大腿内侧布料一条条撕开的牛仔裤的。只是随便捡了一件套上的，短袖上衣还好，但是把手指伸入内侧大开的裤子里的彗星，开始嗯嗯地哼起了歌。

 

“啊，开车时干嘛要这样。会出事的。”

 

“真是好久没来我家了呢。是吧？”

 

“啊…哥-！！”

 

“jin啊。”

 

“………”

 

通过后视镜看到了彗星坐立不安的目光。会出事故啊。与满含烦躁的眉间撞上了视线，与此同时无耻的手指迅速地钻进了大腿内侧阴影处扎了根。

 

 

“不要讨厌哥，怎么能那么说话呢？让人伤心。”

 

“啊啊…真是……”

 

“你那种酒疯会成习惯的。你知道我因为你有多伤心吗？”

 

“……手…手拿开！”

 

 

“…还是有反应嘛？”

 

 

当然会来反应。我可是男的啊！

 

 

咀嚼着嘴唇里侧的软肉平息着怒火。观察着四周-虽然几乎没有什么车辆了-担心闹出事故而脸色苍白地把伸进裤子里的手往外抽了出来。用真的很反感的神色，一边啊啊…抱怨着撇开了手。

 

 

“噢，很安静呢。”

 

不知何时停下车，驶入地下停车场时，似是心动，似是愉快地耸动着肩膀的哥笑得干净。然后催促着，下车-下车，开始吹着口哨，从上到下地梭巡起了全身。

 

 

“……我想跟你睡。”

 

“我状态不好。”

 

“非常不好吗？”

 

“有点……”

 

“jin啊。”

 

 

担心的语气，哥走过来抱住了腰。然后紧密贴合在了一起，安静地呢喃着，用仿佛出现刮伤了般带着沙哑的声音压住。

 

“怎么，如果跟哥上床的话女朋友会讨厌？”

 

 

“哥，停下。”

 

 

停下来啊，拜托。

 

 

也不介绍给哥…可就算如此，比起没交往多久的女友，还是哥更爱你啊。是吧？……

 

彗星不知何时走来，小心翼翼地把嘴唇埋进了颈间。不要留下吻痕，嗯？对着焦急的声音嗯了一声后，饱含要领地卷动着舌头，让下腹越发火热越发搔痒难耐。

 

光是停下就已经说了五遍。彗星却浑不在意地把那些声音一把吞了下去，与自己的混在了一起。

 

那绝不代表jin弱小或无力。已经不懂了。越发高潮的这份感情，到底是因为站在哥哥弟弟这个立场，还是因为这真的是爱情。

 

在把人变得狭隘幼稚的方面真是有天赋啊。申彗星。

 

 

6.

 

 

其实前一夜睡觉时梦到了jinnie。在梦中好像颇为雄心壮志地想要创造一番历史来着。挥动双手抱住jin的坚韧腰肢，迫不及待地凑上嘴唇搅动他的舌头，匆匆脱下裤子等不及地想把自己送进去的那种美梦。

 

在梦中突然醒悟到，啊，这是梦！的同时，再次醒悟到的还有湿漉漉的触感。阿西。情不自禁爆了粗口，急忙打开了灯。黑暗的房间变得通明，黑色短裤中间清晰可见湿漉漉的水迹，彗星深深地叹了气。都几岁了…不禁自嘲了起来。

 

其实不知道自己为何要对jinnie那么执着的是他本人。明明一开始并不是那种关系。淡泊。要说的话，并不是从一开始就叫鸟宝宝，也不是六人之中最亲的那个。要说亲近的话，不，该说性格很合拍的，倒是烔完，而关系亲近的是Eric或Andy。jinnie是跳舞的成员，而跳舞的孩子们就像事先约好了一样都跟玟雨或andy走得很近。虽然有时会觉得jin跟玟雨有些流于表面，但是他也只当这样下去总会变得亲密无间而没当回事。

 

 

而后想起了第一次跟jin睡的时候。反正睡意也已经消失了。真是掉面子，都几岁了，竟然还会在裤子上失礼…用嘴吹气冷却着通红的皱皱的脸，一边敞开了窗户。划破宁静夏夜的蝉鸣声阵阵传来。虽然吵，却没有任何想法。望着窗户，望着明亮的灯光，习惯般叼了根烟。然后在点烟时呆呆地想起了那时。

 

 

那个时候也喝了很多酒。不知道为什么要在20代那会儿疯了似的喝酒。就像其他男人们那样，彗星也喝了很多很多酒。也不知喝酒喝到断片是流行还是虚张声势，抑或是因为辛苦，总之那时候明明不是比赛谁谁喝得更多-却还是灌了那么多酒。因为那时候的他也是喝酒的。

 

jinnie没有醉。也不是把整个肠胃统统空出来当酒桶，他却是无论怎么喝都不会喝醉。真可爱，真可爱，半醉不醒地抚摸着jin的反而是彗星自己。不乖的手指抚摸着头发。发丝痒痒的触感顺着指纹扩散到指尖。柔柔软软，蜷蜷曲曲。产生了腹腔被翻搅的热辣感，也觉得看起来很困扰又不能向后避开的那个困扰表情可爱而有趣，所以手下变得越发大胆，更加赤裸裸地摸了上去。抚摸着头发的手不知不觉摸起了睫毛，摸着睫毛的手又移到了嘴唇，搅动着嘴唇内里的手顺着颈部放到了锁骨上，又习惯般钻进了胸口开始梭巡。jin随着这暧昧黏稠的气氛在颤抖。唔嗯，哥。别…虽然说着模糊掉了话尾，但是jin却总是无法说出‘不要’。那是习惯，得改。玟雨虽然这么对他说过，jin却只能感到困扰。到底要做到什么地步才会说不要呢…，顽劣的心情，酒醉的感情互相混合在一起，就像酒精的刺鼻香气顺着彗星的脊椎尾端流入，爱抚起了jin衣下的皮肤。因时常运动而充满弹性的裸露肌肤与彗星的指尖相触，顺着炙热的呼吸挑逗的乳尖硬硬地停留在了指心。jin啊。虽然似乎是笑着说的，手却毫无预警地拉下了jin的拉链。

 

 

唔嗯，jin咽下了声音。

 

 

‘……听说小时候没怎么哭的孩子，嗓子容易哑呢，哥…’

 

‘为什么？’

 

‘本来…小时候要多哭才能容易形成感情……因为把那些都憋住了。’

 

‘那看来我小时候哭了很多呢，嗓子都不怎么哑呢。’

 

‘我看来是没有哭过。要不要问问我妈妈……’

 

‘为什么没哭呢？’

 

‘大概是在妈面前忍了很多吧……’

 

突然想起了jin以前说过的话。那天-也是这般-像那天一样-夏蝉激烈鸣泣。

 

听说蝉鸣的分贝是难听的噪音级别。我也讨厌蝉鸣声。只要蝉一叫，生日就会到来…小时候如果开生日派对的话妈妈会打扮的漂漂亮亮，会准备蛋糕…还会给朋友们做一桌好吃的。可是…我因为回家后没有妈妈，所以讨厌那个。所以也讨厌起了蝉……

 

哥，当你的妈妈好吗…？轻问着，含住了嘴唇。啾啾啾，发出露骨的声音，轻轻地咬了嘴唇，又吮吸着口中的津液，转动着布满小突起的舌头，一边温柔地抚摸着头发，一边把坚硬地立起的下身轻轻凑了上去。

 

呜嗯…哥。为什么…………

 

jin问。彗星一直等着jin开口说‘不要’。只要他说不要，就打算停下手。但是jin却没有说出不要。彗星不知不觉间脱下了jin的裤子。

 

 

桌子摇晃的响动传入耳中。寂静。其实两人的初次经验安静得可怕，也毫无浪漫。彗星醉得几乎神志不清，想跟忠载做爱。jin没有说不。既然不讨厌就不是拒绝。做爱前彗星锁上了门。咔嚓，担心有人闯入而锁了门，怕被周围听到而打开MP3放起了歌。

 

 

远处抒情歌曲的音声吟唱般悠长传来。BBA BAM-BBA AM-欣赏着伴奏，彗星撕开了习惯般放在钱包里的安全套。没想过会有这种日子，其实也不是预测到才会随身携带的。而后呼-地呼出颤悠悠的呼吸，把酒杯放到地上，把jin放在了桌上。下身空荡荡的jin扶着桌子低下了腰。轻一点…传来了若有若无的声音。还以为没醉，看来你也…醉了呢…，低声呢喃的彗星嗯，，，地轻笑着，握住了jin的前端。轻点…因为用力握住的话会疼，用不重的力道曲起拇指和中指轻柔地握住。在sex前也见过了很多次，熟悉的jin的阴/茎…因为男人之间会一起洗澡也经常坦诚相见，所以并非第一次见到，也就无需吓一跳。

 

如果喝酒喝得烂醉后，男人之间做了爱的话，会成为被别人唾骂为疯子的可怕事情，但彗星却毫无感兴。沉醉于自己的感情，jinnie也很漂亮。问他要不要我当妈妈，他也嗯地点了头。那样就足够了。

 

没有跟男人做过，而jinnie也不可能有-却本能地知道那是什么，以及怎么做。虽然也没有看着什么钻心研究过，却很自然地握住jin的前端，上下摞动着让它兴奋起来，抓住jin颤动不止的腰肢让他躺了下来。一开始是让他低下腰的，但是那副样子有点滑稽。

 

赤裸裸地抓住臀瓣分开，jin颤抖着咬住了牙。看来不喜欢呢，一边想着，把分开的臀瓣微微合起后，学着成人片里的演员，湿漉漉地湿润起了股间。不咬也不吸，而是湿湿地，发出呲呲声，色情地，用心地，缓慢地，随着散发着酒味气喘吁吁的彗星，jin微微地扭动了身体。看来是为了能方便动作而蠕动的。脸蛋是诱人的粉红。虽然眼睛被遮着而无法一探究竟。

 

进不进得去呢，虽然苦恼过一秒左右，但实行起来却比想象中的要简单。还以为会疼得发疯。放入的时候。虽然底端因为被紧箍着而有点热辣，却也不是无法忍受的程度。让jin蜷曲得像个豆虫后，为了能黏湿地律动而费起了心思。哐当哐当…桌子再次响动了起来，却被音乐声遮住，无法知道里面发生着什么。

 

 

两人都处于兴奋状态，而彗星看似沉着，手却在不停颤抖，眼前也因酒气而模糊一片，无法记清到底是怎么动作的。能记起来的，也只有最后没能成功在里面释放，而是拔出体外，用手代为释放了出来。

 

‘哥，哥给你…当、妈…妈妈。’

 

只无限重复着那句话。jin在颤抖，蜷缩着身子，把手放在脸上。看来是害羞了啊。或者是醉了……因为是男孩，所以没有哭，而是说知道了。

 

 

 

然后就像那天一样温柔地呢喃。

 

“…连女友都不介绍给我……”

 

 

若说有什么不同的话，就是指尖用上了力。啊，干嘛…别这样。jin简单地说着转过了身。彗星对此颇为难过。因为对自己只字不提，有种被排除在外的感觉。渗入了委屈的手抓住了正要转身的jin的肩膀。然后为了使他无法逃离而在颈间埋进了唇。

 

虽然每个人的性感带都有所不同，但是jin的弱点是顺着布有血管的颈部延伸至锁骨的那个连接点。彗星却鬼使神差地知道。走上前露骨地抚摸着锁骨，用沙哑的声音低沉而快速地呢喃。

 

 

‘哥更爱你啊……嗯？’

 

呜嗯。jin的声音中途被咽了下去。虽然百般扭动着身体想要逃跑，彗星却为了防止他逃跑而用大腿紧紧压住了jin的胯间固定住。再怎么逃也是彗星的家。拉到了最外面的房门前，对着jin步步紧逼。因为开始做起了之前没做的运动，就算jin想甩开，自己也不会输到哪儿去。果然人还是要运动啊…一边想着，再次爱抚起了jin的身体。

 

jin的抵抗越发激烈，彗星爱抚的舌头也变得更加露骨。虽然彗星会对比自己弱小的弱者和孩子们无比慈祥，但是jin在力量上也并不属于弱小的范畴，因此彗星颇为真心地与他对峙着。呜嗯…！虽然jin发出了带着怒气的声音，但是连那鼻音在他听来也只觉性感。

 

jin啊。jin啊。不要逃走…嗯？哥，你知道哥的啊。哥是多么的爱着你……嗯？

 

 

随着挑逗的尾音，顺着凹陷的锁骨，用舌舔过胸口的胸骨。jin猛地一颤，张开了紧闭的嘴唇吐出了呼吸。当然了。彗星挑逗的都是jin无法招架的敏感部位。用着欲统统巡视一圈，把jin化成一潭春水般的气势，开始忙碌地动作了起来。

 

不知何时裤子已自动落下，jin的抵抗也变得微弱了起来。彗星笑了。呼-，用几不可闻的声音发出了一声安心的叹息。

 

 

…看来并不是讨厌我嘛。

 

 

*

 

虽然不知为什么，jin最近看起来颇为心烦意乱。彗星光看着他的目光就能知道。虽然问过他有什么事，但是jin却不打算回答，彗星也只当那是男人的自尊心，便为了守护它而说知道了后选择了缄默，只是事事带着jin同行。因为担心老是呆在家里的话会多么忧郁。呼吸一下外面的空气，也做下运动。那要不要跟哥打高尔夫？笑着拉起了手。我对高尔夫没兴趣啊。虽然jin是这样说，但打完后想法也许就会不同了。

 

 

总之彗星一路拖拽着jin带到了床上。靠垫凹陷着，接住了jin光裸的身体。

 

 

“……哥，停下来。”

 

老是说些莫名其妙的话。最近莫非是因为腰的关系么。腰…不是为了让你舒服点而垫了靠垫吗，所以。

 

彗星温柔地呢喃着抱住了jin。

 

“……jin啊，怎么…因为想起了女友，所以跟哥…就不想做了？”

 

“…不是那样的啊。”

 

“哎~……”

 

抱怨似的发出鼻音，彗星不好意思般低下了头。然后抓着jin的大腿埋进了嘴唇。是平时不常做的行为。如果自己做了，jin给自己做的那个的话，应该会高兴吧。彗星含住jin圆润的顶端用舌尖拉起。然后呲呲作响地重复着含住又放开的动作。轻轻上下摆动着，温柔地按摩着，越发吞进至jin的下端。就像吮吸母乳般越发黏糊地吸吮，耳边开始传来了隐忍的呻吟声。

 

 

“啊…呜嗯……啊……唔……”

 

为了强忍呻吟声而努力的样子那么可爱。彗星轻笑着，说了句看来并不讨厌呢，而后从抽屉里拿出了润滑剂。开了空调凉下来的空气也因阵阵的喘气声而变的温热。

 

“啊……！”

 

随着黏稠的声音，jin的鼻音断断续续地响了起来，彗星的兴奋度变得更加猛烈。那喘息不止地强忍呻吟的呼吸声对他而言是最棒的兴奋剂。气喘吁吁地律动起来，jin结实的腹肌跟着弹跳了起来。顺着腹肌下方的凹陷，可以看见通红地勃/起的阴/茎和颤动不止的后/穴。

 

 

虽然已经结合了无数次，但jin每每被压在彗星身下时，总会害羞得跟初次经验性/事的孩子一样。那天也是一样。转过头蹙着眉，呼呼喘息着，看起来被笼罩在了不知名的感情之中。那个样子太过可爱又太过性感，勉强忍住的欲望迫不及待地催促起了彗星。

 

“呼……”

 

有别于彗星轻软的声音，颤抖的指尖，粗喘的动作，jin收缩的那处变得无比迫切。不知何时如猛禽一般扑上去抱起了jin，彗星摆动着锻炼得挺直的腰部，抱着jin喘息着律动了起来。湿润的空气浮动，糜烂的情色声响逐渐填满着卧室。

 

“嗯…呼…jin啊…忠载啊…”

 

“嗯……呜嗯……”

 

“我们…真的…很那个呢。唔嗯……”

 

“…什么那个……”

 

“并不是因为…交了…女友，才讨厌，跟哥做…吧？”

 

“…啊、啊啊……”

 

 

彗星加快了律动。如今已经掌握了不少要领，懂得开些玩笑，也懂得调节强度。发出着噗嗤噗嗤的声响，刺激了一下啪啪相撞的阴/囊，jin的脸瞬间变得通红。可爱到想要一口吞下的程度。

 

“……呃呜…该怎么办呢…我的jinnie，太可爱了…就算有了女友，唔嗯…哥，也要，一直，像这样…抱你…啊……”

 

“……啊，你真是…”

 

“怎么…要不要，哥也，要交个女友呢……”

 

“…拜托……”

 

“还是不交呢……？”

 

“…停下，拜托…拜托…呜嗯，啊！，，”

 

“jin啊…哥是，无法…停下的……嗯…啊啊……”

 

 

*

 

 

明明不是为了调笑他才那样的。也不知道是因为那个还是因为连做了两次，jin的表情黑得不能再黑。看着冷着脸说着要走后转身的jin，彗星想着莫非是自己犯了失误吗，只能挠挠头。

 

 

 

“哦，玟雨啊。”

 

 

那天刚好有事见了玟雨。两个人坐在办公室里聊天也是久违了。虽然不是什么大事，但是只要跟玟雨见面就想说些私人的话题，但是却总会变成在很多人面前开口或突发状况，偶尔会因此上火，所以也就很少只有两人见面了。因为是重视隐私的彗星，所以如果未经同意就说出来的话会产生不快。又不是缺心眼。

 

“嗯。你那个……所以录歌告一段落了？”

 

 

玟雨以浮肿的脸，眨着眼缓慢地开口。

 

 

明明不是检查作业，最近两人却总会观察对方的眼色。是因为专辑筹备，以及录音。原本要发行的个人专辑日期延后，滞懈，而玟雨也因本人的活动和神话专辑问题而叹息不止。虽然也不是没过过龙卷风呼啸而过般的忙碌日子，也不知道是变得松懈了一些，还是想要休息，彼此都摸不着头脑。明明又不会根据谁做得更多谁做得更少而批评称赞。

 

 

“玟雨呀。”

 

“嗯？”

 

原本男人之间就没什么话可说。没话可说…有别于聊天时间少。男人们聚在一起谈论的话题，除了女人也就是酒和活着的话题。就这么停顿了一下，玟雨便以为他要说的是女人的事情，突然闪烁着双眼凑近了肩膀。

 

“……呀，jinnie有了女友了吗？”

 

其实是想问因为有了女友所以才讨厌跟自己睡吗？但是就算打死自己也不可能对玟雨开口。

 

玟雨也不可能毫无动作，也和自己所想的道德性（？）背道而驰。而且最重要的是，让自己的对外形象一落千丈也是件丢人的事情。

 

反正不都是这样么。希望自己对他人而言一直是好人的那种心理。

 

该说什么呢……………支支吾吾了半天，心想玟雨最近跟jin很亲就决定问那个。啊，可是就算那样也很丢脸。那么掉面子。干嘛要问别人有没有交女朋友。

 

虽然郁闷，却不清楚那份郁闷的理由，而那也招致了更多的郁闷感。就像潮水一样。

 

-TBC-


End file.
